A Nobody's Heart
by Kyane Black
Summary: title changed...Kingdom Hearts has disapeared,leaving the Organization with many questions.Demyx and Xemnas find the heart..but who is this girl that is carrying it? OCXDEMYX
1. Darkness Falls

Kyane: Yup!!! I am back!!!

Ivy:She got a Kingdom Hearts 2 game and whoosh...she's off and running!!

Kyane:I can't deny that...

Ivy:She can't finish her last JAD fic so if anyone wants to take it over...please tell her!!!

Kyane:Ivy here...she is the main character of this story...just one OC..and this takes place when Riku and the rest are in Chain Of Memories and the Organization.

Ivy: Kyane doesn't own KH1-2 or anybody except me...

Kyane: On with the story!!

* * *

Who Knew: Chapter One: Darkness Falls

* * *

"XEMNAS!!! X.E.M.N.A.S!!!!" screamed a certain golden hair male as he ran upstairs,tripping on his coat in the darkness."DIIIIIZZZZZ!!!!!"

A tall, grey haired man stepped into the corridor with a blond woman, who rushed back into the room when the golden boy came."What is it Demyx?"

Demyx brushed his hair back."Xemnas..you know how Kingdom Hearts was moved here as a moon right?"

Xemnas rolled his golden eyes in impatience."Yes I do..Now go on."

"Well...it...disappeared...sir..."Demyx said,"We need to tell Diz now!"

"What do you mean...disappeared?"Diz appeared and strode beside Xemnas,"It just has taken a body."

"A body?"Demyx scratched his head."How?"

The males stopped and other members of the Organization appeared.

"What do you mean a body Diz?"asked a man with red long spikes.

Diz looked around and counted them and they nodded as he called their names."Xemnas..Xigbar..Xaldin..Vexen..Lexaeus..Zexion.. Saix..Axel..Demyx..Luxord..Marluxia..Larxene..and...Roxas."

"Ok now please tell us what is going on."Xemnas asked.

"Well...everyone here knows Kingdom Hearts is actually a heart right?"Diz looked around and everyone nodded solemnly."Well bodies need hearts.. and hearts need bodies. So it merely just took a body in a world far from here."

Xemnas turned to the rest."You heard Diz, go find the Heart and bring the Heart carrier here."

The males nodded and each called out a world.

* * *

They all disappeared leaving Xemnas and Demyx behind.

"No more worlds Xemnas! Guess I'll be going."Demyx turned around when Xemans grabbed him.

"We are going to share a world 'far from here' like Diz said."Xemnas cooly explained and opened a portal.

He walked into it dragging Demyx with him.

* * *

Kyane: how's that?

Ivy: Am I in it yet!!!

Kyane: almost ok...

Ivy: R&R... cya!!!


	2. Great times

Lovetime: Yes..I am continuing this story..has a nice pairing though..and because she had over 50 hits and one alert..I have no crazy sidekick so no distractions are going to be made!

Hateless: Yin Yang Love..

Lovetime:Oh..great..

* * *

Who Knew?: Chapter 2: Great Times..

* * *

"Is he the one?"

"Yes, the pervert was watching me from who knows where doing who knows what!"

Demyx opened his eyes and choked. He was surrounded by delinquents and other 'misery is life' people. And he thought the heartless were dark. He looked around and noticed they were upside down. No, he was the one on a giantic wheel of torture, tied down and his feet were in the air.

"Oi, he's awake!"

The girl he was spying on walked up to him and bent down."What were you doing in my house?"

"Why am I tied to a wheel?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!"She put an arm up and spun the wheel before stopping it."I ask again, to my distain, what were you doing?"

Demyx felt dizzy._How did I get into this?_

* * *

- A few hours earlier -

* * *

Xemnas stepped out of the portal and into a richly furnished house. Demyx rolled out and hit a wall, causing a vase to fall off it's high perch. Xemnas swished his hand and the vase returned to its normal spot."Be careful next time Demyx."

Demyx stood up and brushed off his coat."You sure this is the place?" He walked around and gasped when a girl walked out of a room holding a green object with a cord.Xemnas grabbed Demyx and said something. The girl walked past them and turned a corner.

"I said to be careful. Now, I put an enchantment on us to make us invisible to the untrained eye. Do not touch any human or life form, not including plants, or you will become visible and be caught. Got it?"

Demyx slowly nodded and followed the girl into what seems to be a kitchen. She connected the cord to a plug thingy and press some buttons on the green object. He heard some whrilling sound as the girl turned a knob and water came out. After grabbing a soapy sponge, she pressed a big grey button on the green thing and music started to play as she began to wash dishes in a marble sink. Demyx took this moment to examine the girl. She wasn't very tall, had long black hair that was amazingly straight, and was a peachy pale. Demyx dropped to the floor when Xemnas pushed him out of the way to look at the human that may be holding what they are looking for.

* * *

"Such a profane body to choose."Xemnas whispered to Demyx, who nodded solemnly as the girl turned around to put dishes into a cupboard. All she was wearing was shorts and a sports bra, obviously planning to run after her chores. Demyx sidled around the girl as a rock beat came on. She started to sing softly as she took her place at the sink, grabbing a pan and washing it. Demyx came a little too close to hear what she was singing and bumped into her. She gasped and turned before looking into blue eyes.

_Wow..nice eyes.._Demyx thought as the girl screamed and brought the pan up and hit the guy with all her strength.Demyx skidded to a stop into the hallway and saw Xemnas shake his head before stepping into a portal.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Lovetime: Hope you people like that chapter

Hateless: They better..for Kyane's sake..

Lovetime: Sigh..just review or just visit so I know you all are still interested.


	3. Show Stopper

Love: yes..thank you**_ Levidicus _**for being the 1st reviewer of kyane's story

Hate: she does have a lot of hits though...

Love:On with the story...

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH1&2 there would be many maniacal things happening there...**

* * *

**Who Knew?:Chapter 3: Show Stopper**

* * *

"Listen to the goddamn girl already!" A blonde 17 year old came up and stood beside the Carrier(The girl they were spying on)"It would do you better."

Demyx turned his head and tighten his lips shut. The blonde shoved the Carrier out of the way and aimed a kick at Demyx with her gigantic combat boot. Demyx closed his eyes waiting for impact. The boot stopped just inches from his forehead. Demyx opened his eyes and saw the anger in the blonde's face. He turned his head and saw the Carrier getting up with an 'O' shaped mouth. The rest of the crew were laughing or attempting to stop the psycho blonde from doing damage.

"So..how'd it go?"

Demyx looked up and saw Axel leaning on the wheel that was restraining Demyx."Oh thank goodness it's you.I knew they should have sent you to this world! I thought she'd really give me a beating."

Axel laughed before unlacing the straps on Demyx's feet and hands before going to the girl that was getting up."This the Carrier?"

Demyx nodded and got up off the floor." I was caught and Xemnas left me behind, that bastard."

Axel paid no attention to Demyx,"She really is a looker ya know.." He picked the girl up and straighten her bent arms and legs."Can't have an 'O' on her face." He put a hand on her chin and slowly closed it."There we go!"

"So..how'd you stop time?" Demyx asked, trying not to slap Axel's hands away from the girl he was supposed to give the Xemnas.

"Eh..I'll tell you when you're older."Axel flung the girl onto Demyx's shoulder."Carry her on the way over there."He patted Demyx's head before pulling up a portal and disappearing into it.

"We're the same age you idiot!" Demyx yelled after the red head as he walked into the portal.

* * *

"Woah...what happened?"

"Where's Alexria!!!!!"

"The guy's gone too!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Shut up Darrion!"

"We gotta call the police!"

The crew filed out of their hiding place in search of their leader and her kidnapper. A fiery red head was the last one to file out. She stopped when she saw something glinting near the wheel where Alexria and the guy was at. She ran over and picked up an oval shaped necklace with the number '1' inscribed into it. She inclosed in her hand."I will find you Alexria.."

* * *

A girl woke up screaming. She looked around. _This isn't my room.. _She got up from an oval-like shaped bed with black covers on it. _Nice colors though_ She walked around before jumping at a voice behind her.

"Eep!"

A silver-haired man walked into the small room, making the girl uncomfortable. "Like the room?" He cocked an eyebrow at her hesistance."My name is Xemnas..will you give me the pleasure of konwing yours?"

She hated the man from one glance. "Alexria if it _pleases_ you so much.." she retorted before backing up slowly into a high balcony.

The man dubbed Xemnas laughed."Don't run.."he said as he followed her on the balcony.

* * *

Love: I have to go to sleep..

Hate: Hope you like this chapter! Buh bye!


	4. Crawling

Love: Thanks to: **_Naught's Angel, Levidicus, _**and the **_anonymous reader_** for reviewing this little story

Hate: Wow..longer the story..more reviewers that review!

Love: **I do not own KH1&2 or Roxas would still be alive with Sora at his side.**

* * *

**Who Knew:Chapter 4: Crawling**

* * *

"Give me a descripiton and a photo of Alexria Napier to help us out."

"She's not that tall..about 5'4"

"But with her boots she's at least 5'8!"

"She has long raven hair..reaches to the bottom of her back."

"Here's a picture officer!!"

"She's really pale..a peachy pale though.."

"She has onyx eyes!"

"Is onyx even a color?!"

"It's a light purple you retard!"

The officer watch the strange group of teens giving him descriptions and had a photo shoved in his face by an obnoxious blonde. He looked at it and turned to the now rampaging group.

"Kids..er..people settle down." Amazingly, the group stopped and watched him." We will try our very best to find your friend ok?"

The crowd gave a whoot of happiness then filed out of the station. Once they left, the officer unlocked a drawer and threw in the photo of the girl with all the other photos of people who disappeared without a trace. Her photo landed near a photo with a silver-haired man and a laughing red head.

* * *

"Back off Xemnas,"Alexria hissed at him as her legs felt the balcony's rail behind them.

"Now now," he responded silkingly,"you don't want to fall do you?"

The girl looked down and saw black and nothingness."Where am I?"

"You're in a place where nobodies like me live and thrive."

Xemnas walked up to the frightened girl and press a finger over her heart." You have something that I want.."She slapped his hand away when it trailed down lower.

"Bite me you bastard!"

Xemnas reached for her again and Alexria moved backwards and fell off the balcony.

* * *

"Hey Axel!"

"Is it true you seen the girl?"

"Is she good looking?"

"You really want to know?"Axel answered, receiving nods from his comrades.They suddenly heard screaming and all eyes turn to the window to see a girl flash by."There she is. Now catch her you idiots!"

* * *

Love: Hmm...ok..

Hate: We have to go and get dressed for an event today!

Love: Later..


	5. Here in your arms

Kyane: I am back!!!

Love: -sarcastingly- whoop dee doo...

Kyane: I'm gonna need a beta..any takers?

Love: thanks to the reviewers :**Levidicus **and **thunderyoshi** and **Naught's Angel** and **anoynomous reviewer!!**

* * *

**Who knew:Chapter 5: Here in your arms**

* * *

_I'm gonna die..I'm gonna die..I am gonna die!!_

Alexria fell and screamed as windows passed at an amazingly fast rate. Flinging her arms around, she attempted to catch a railing from the balconies as she fell. Turning in fear,she skyrocketed to the ground at an even faster rate. All of a sudden, she felt a hand grab her arm. Looking up, she gasped and glared at her catcher before looking down, the cement just another 100ft down, and smirked at the guy.

"No..don't do it..." Demyx started but was too late as the girl swung around.

"I'd rather be paralyzed than in the hands of a pervert!" she hissed before swinging one more time and twisting out of Demyx's grip.

Trying to catch her again, Demyx leaned over, losing his balance, fell and was suddenly beside the girl in her free fall.Demyx made a grab for her and soon they became a ball of flinging limbs.

* * *

Axel walked outside and grabbed a spiked black haired man and placed him in a certain spot."Stay there and don't move."

"But..."

Axel grabbed his arms and made them into a resemblance of a hoop. "Make sure you catch at least something."

The guy, in confusion,just stood there and waited.

* * *

Pushing the golden hair guy away from her, Alexria suddenly was enveloped in strong arms as Demyx dropped hard onto the cement.

Alexria stuck her tounge out at the enraged guy before looking up at her savior."Thanks...um.."

The guy let her down,"The name's Zexion..."

The girl couldn't help asking a question as Zexion let her down."Nice hair...Can I touch it?"

Zexion looked at her before bending down a bit,"Go ahead."

While giggling and squealing as she felt his hair, Demyx dusted himself off before walking up to them."Zexion having fun?"

The girl was feeling his hair as Demyx smirked at Zexion.

"How do you keep your hair like this?!" she asked Zexion as he answered Demyx with a 'Buzz Off' glare.

"Well...before I came to this place..I used gel like a maniac,"Zexion said as he lead the enticed girl back to the castle and smiling back at Demyx, who stomped off to find Axel.

"Axel, you hard headed demon, get over here!"

* * *

Axel was roaming the castle when Demyx found him.

"What did you do?"

Axel, looking as innocent as he can, responded with a "Who me?" look in his green eyes.

"You put Zexion there didn't you?"

"Now why would I do that dear Demyx?"

"Don't be sweet and answer my question."

Axel started to fake cry,"Why is Demyx so mean to me!!!"

"Look, you know Zexion and I hate each other...alot."

Axel laughed and patted Demyx on the head,"I know..but the way you were acting today, it seems my dear precious friend has a crush on our guest hmm?"

Demyx pushed Axel away but didn't answer.

* * *

"So..you, and everyone here, are Nobodies?"

Zexion nodded."You get the rest right?"

Alexria slowly shook her head in agreement."And I have a Heart in me that is the key of getting all of you back to normal?"

Zexion smiled and the girl scratched her head in fear."Now now",he said as he pulled her hands away from her head," Don't want to scratch your pretty little head off do you?"

"But..you need the heart in me...and the only way to be released is if..I DIE!!!"Alexria started to pull at her hair again and stopped when the guy across from her started cracking up, his laughs echoing in the empty halls of the castle.

"No no..."Zexion stated, coughing,"it seems to prefer you as a host and probably won't let you die."

"Phew!That was a relief!" Alexria was about to kiss Zexion's cheek in happiness before being pulled into a room.

* * *

"Don't interact with anyone here or Xemnas will certainly give you a lesson."

Alexria turned around and stared into icy blue eyes."And what if I don't care about Xemnas and his lessons?"

The blue haired man sighed,"I should know," he looked at the girl again,"I was at the receiving end once.."

Alexria was in shock as she saw two straight lines crossing between the man's eyes, forming an 'X',"What happened?"

"I will leave the rest for later,"he replied before slowly pushing the girl outside of the room into Zexion's chest,"For now, my name is Saix and just call to the moon if you need me."

With that, Saix left in a flash.

"Call to the moon?"Alexria wiped away tears she hadn't felt coming out,"How corny...but it makes me feel safe.."

Zexion smiled at the girl before glaring at the spot where Saix was just at.

* * *

Kyane: I performed for Honor Band..and it was awesome!!!!

Love: She still is ectastic about it...

Kyane: How you like this chapter?


	6. Don't Phunk With My Heart

Kyane: All of you are so faithful!!

Alexria: God here we go...

Kyane: I'd like to thank my good friend **_masterap_**, and **_Levidicus, and thunderyoshi_**

Alexria: Can we go on already?

Kyane: cries

Alexria: At first she thought you guys liked short and sweet or long and detail so it made her..._emotionally unstabled_ so if anything happens in here..don't worry, hopefully it's a phase...

* * *

**Who Knew?: Chapter 6: Don't Phunk With My Heart**

* * *

Demyx ran through out the corrdoirs of the stupid white castle. Which included stupid people and an idiotic Zexion. He scared that girl and made her run off by introducing everyone at once and handing her, wrapped with a bow, to the devil himself, Zemnas.

_Stupid idiotic..._Demyx skidded to a stop when he saw droplets of blood leading from the kitchen to the outside garden."Damn."

He ran to the garden, and following the blood and dodging thorns, finally stopped at the base of an oak tree. A _souvenir_, as Axel would call it, from the Dimension they got the girl from.Looking up he saw a wave of black hair covering the girl's face as her elbow pumped up and down. Seeing something shiny at the end of her hand and the flow of more blood, which was coming from her wrists, Demyx yelled at the girl to come down.

'No!" She screamed in response and went back to her vigorous cutting."Stupid people...idiotic emotions run high perv!"

Flinching at the hateful name, Demyx beckoned the girl down." We all are stupid people..especially me...I want to say sorry for spying on you." Hoping his pitiful apologies would make her stop, he placed his hand on the tree's enormous trunk."Please...will you stop to hear me out?"

She lifted her head slowly tears flowing down her pale skin."What's your name first." Her cutting was slowing down but still going.

Demyx looked up, and meeting eyes, introduced himself."Demyx."Placing a hand higher on the trunk, he mentally asked for permission to join her on the branch. She looked away with a swish of her hair and threw the knife down, making impacting with the ground. Taking this as a yes, he quickly scaled up the tree and join her on the branch, sitting close to her as she stared at both of her wrists.

"My name's Alexria..." Alexria whispered and looked at Demyx."I am truly sorry for calling you a pervert."

Demyx just gave a sad smile."It's ok I understand."He took her wrists in an attempt to cover them with his cloak, and seeing the red blood, he brought her right wrist to his face and examined it. Ever since he became a nobody, he stopped bleeding when he was wounded and literally had no heartbeat. So seeing red blood up close, it was intriguing.

Alexria widen her eyes at his next act. He just did not **lick** her wrist and blood did he. She blink and there he is cleaning her cuts and blood with his freaking tongue. If she wasn't so surprised and too freaked out to move, she would have slapped him into another dimension.

* * *

Demyx had no reason why he was doing it. No idea how. No clue as why he is actually enjoying the metallic taste in his mouth. Finishing with the right he started with Alexria's left wrist. After he finished with the cleaning, Demyx quickly looked up at Alexria and almost laughed at her fading confusion and utter disgust taking place on her face.

"Did you just do what I thought you just did?"

Demyx shrugged." We nobodies don't bleed so hey, I couldn't help myself."

"So you're telling me if you bled, you would lick your wounds clean?"Alexria asked, ripping one of her sleeves and ripping it into two pieces before wrapping it around her wrists and unwillingly let Demyx tie them.

"No...well actually..it was an impulse you know?"demyx quickly exclaimed while trying to tie the cloth into knots and sighed when he was done."We should get back."

Immediately the atmosphere was heavy as Alexria pulled her hands out of Demyx's."I will not return to that horrid place!" She hissed in response while scooting until Demyx was a little bit out of arms reach, which was conveniently at the far edge of the tree's branch."I would rather die a thousand deaths."

"Look, I promise to not let Zemnas near you or hurt you ok?"

"Especially the village idiot, Zexion."

They both laughed as Alexria scooted back near Demyx again, scaring Demyx a bit when her knee made contact with his, coat or no coat.

* * *

"So should we go back now?" Demyx tittered, really wanting to go, yet wanting to stay longer.

"Hm...ok" Alexria answered as Demyx jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground near the forgotten knife.

"Come on I'll catch you."

Unknown to both of them, if Demyx catches Alexria, then emotions will run high. If he doesn't then who knows what will happen.

Alexria hesitated before sliding off the branch into Demyx's open arms.

* * *

Kyane: Yup that's how this chappy ends...

Alexria: I feel the love!

Kyane: I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Alexria: Cya later!


	7. Voices

Kyane: Ok...

Alexria: **_thunderyoshi_**...that's so sweet!

Kyane: -starts crying-

Alexria: The music video _Voices_ by** Saosin**, the one's with the kids...makes the emotionally unstable author start crying...

Kyane: ...hiccup...

* * *

**Who Knew: Chapter 7:Voices**

* * *

Saix desperately tried to pry Alexria's mouth open to give her some liquid medicine." Open up Alexria...this is for your own good."

Alexria was tied down onto her bed,(the castle made a room for her), since she knocked out the poor boy Roxas just because he looked suspicious. She pouted and looked to her left where Demyx sat, asleep. She looked to her right and saw Marluxia at the door to make sure nothing bad happened to Saix. He wasn't really paying attention though, since he was being busy with his tan hair, making sure every spike was in place. Alexria choked as Saix yanked her mouth open and shoved the sticky blue substance inside.

"Bleh!" Alexria swallowed in disgust and huffed."Ewww..."

Saix just gave her a bored look before looking at Marluxia, who has staring at Saix.

"What is it?"

Marluxia coughed." Well jeez Saix! Can't you be any slower?! I mean come on! She's just a girl..." Marluxia opened the door and ran as Saix jumped at him.

"Stupid little..."Saix ran after him and into the hall, throwing his gigantic luna sword at Marluxia, barely missing by a hair.

"DIZZZ!"Marluxia screamed as he opened a portal just as Saix tackled him into it.

* * *

Alexria laughed as she heard the cry of anguish echo through the halls. Demyx groaned as he woke up."Saix got Marluxia again?"

Alexria nodded as she tried to wrestle out of her restraining bonds." He's an idiot."

Demyx yawned and walked over Alexria, hovering her with a smirk."Glad to know we're on the same exact page."He used two fingers as a little person at the edge of the bed and 'walked' towards her stomach.

"Don't.."Alexria tried to wriggle a hand out of the bonds."No fair!"

Demyx started to tickle Alexria who started laughing wildly.On the way to the castle, he found out she was very ticklish in all the right spots,which were a lot. He cautiously summoned four water dancers that untied her bonds. Thus freeing her, Demyx gave her a full 10 second two-handed tickle before jumping over the bed and attempted to dash out the door. Alexria curled out of her fetal positon and grabbed his cloak.

"No you don't."She said as she pulled Demyx backed causing him to trip and the cloth Alexria was holding onto rip.

"I am so sorry!"Alexria shrilled as she helped Demyx up and emxamined how big the rip was. It was from the floor up to the back of his pale knees.

Demyx just laughed, relieved that Alexria forgot her rage."We actually have at least 3 or more each. Marluxia has 15, which is really smart since he always get pummeled by Saix or Larxene. Come on I'll show you."

He took her warm hand into his gloved one and brought her to her closet and opened it. It was mainly empty except for a few of the cloaks she'd seen on the others that she allowed to get near her, which were Demyx(mostly), Saix(because I like him), Xigbar(Because he has amazing stories), and Marluxia(He poses no threat to me).

Demyx grabbed two cloaks and gave Alexria one and turned and walked out the door stopping just to tell her to try it on before shutting the door.

* * *

Alexria undressed slowly, the blood loss weakened her a bit but the yucky medicine helped a bit, and slipped into the cloak and zipped it all the way up. She walked to the conviently placed full length mirror and examined herself. The cloak fitted perfectly of course, hugging her small waist mostly though. Hearing a knock on the door, she kicked her old clothes under the bed and answered the door.., hoping for Demyx.

"I see you made yourself comfortable?" The Devil spoke silkingly.

* * *

Kyane: I'm sorry but I had to wrap it up quickly!!

Alexria: Yay Demyx!

Kyane: School girl is fantasizing about her boyfriend!

Alexria: Shush!


	8. Gravity

No author comments in fear of being hurt by angry commenters!!

* * *

**A Nobody's Heart: Chapter Eight: Gravity**

* * *

Alexria huffed in exasperation and looked at Xemnas, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles." Yes, I have actually, but I do need a few essentials."

Xemnas gave a shrug before stepping into the room and casually strolled next to the girl."Not exactly my problem." He gave a smirk before looking her up and down." I see you have gotten well over your..little incident." Alexria slapped his hand away as he reached for her hair. " And what are these 'essentials' may I ask?"

She stomped away from him and immediately knew she had to buy time for Demyx to get back. "Not exactly your problem right?" The raven haired beaut smiled as she knew she had pushed a wrong button. "So will the 'One who walks with a stick up his ass' allow me to retrive them?"

Xemnas grabbed her by the neck and stared at her cooly before releasing the pressure from her neck, marring her skin a delicate red. "My patience is wearing thin, so I shall allow Larxene to escort you." Catching her breath, she watched as he immediately was enveloped in a black void before stepping out with a blond woman in the trademark dress.

Alexria smiled in relief, glad that she is not the only girl here. Yet she automatically choked on her words of hello as the blond gave her a look of such hatred and disgust, the black beaut shivered. Larxene walked to Alexria, roughly grabbed her arm, smiled ruelessly at Xemnas, and pushed our hero into the black void before following with delicate steps.

* * *

The redhead banged her head against the desk in frustration. "Why..don't..you...open!!" She yelled between each hit. " You are such a horrible, insignificant, rusty, obtuse, undignified, obviously retarded, no..mentally retarded, no-good, metal drawer!!!"

A blonde walked up, took out a twisted metal stick, and picked the lock in a good five minutes. "See Lexa? Sometimes violence isn't the answer." She sneered at the red head in a honey covered voice.

Lexa glared at the girl. "Like you're the one to talk Ms.I-Can-Kick-Anyone's-Ass-in-a-20-mile-radius." She immeditaley apologized to the stick wielding demon. "The picture's should be here..." Her tanned fingers skimmed over the papers with expertise before grabbing a folder and turned to the blonde. The blonde nodded before disengaging the alarm as the girls ran from the police station. Lexa turned to her friend and laughed in childish glee as she fingered the necklace the girl kepted as evidence.

* * *

Ok comment or burn me into a dark abyss for not updating 


End file.
